Regrets Turned to Thanks
by Master Akane
Summary: Rating up, but not really bad..kinda border line. Ever wonder Why Sesshoumaru is such the ice prince? Go back in time and discover the dark secrets of his past Please Review! I promise it's good!
1. Prologue

Regrets Turned to Thanks 

By Master Akane

_I am basing this story on the manga more than the anime series because I feel the manga is the real story line and it gives me more freedom to write my story of Sesshy's past  ^_^. So please don't tell me something different happened in episode whatever because I'm not going by the anime. Thank you! And I hope this wont stop you from reading my story._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though ^_^ Prologue 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" came a cry of a small child at the open door.  Sesshoumaru looked up from his papers and motion the child to come in, while keeping his emotionless mask on.

"Rin wanted to know why Sesshoumaru-sama always looks so sad. Is it because Rin did something bad?"

"No you have done nothing wrong."

"Will you tell Rin what makes you sad?" after a short pause, "please!!!"

"When I figure it out, I shall tell you."  Being content with this answer, Rin skipped out of the room.  The Western Lord tried to return to his work but found he couldn't concentrate.  The girl's question and large, sad eyes kept popping up in his head. He had never really thought about his past, always trying to forget. But maybe, if he really tried to remember everything that happened in his life, Sesshoumaru might be able to find some answers.  So, setting his work aside, and assuming a meditating position, re relived his life. 

And this is the story of Sesshoumaru-sama's past. 

_Keep reading this is only the prologue ^_^_


	2. Part 1

Regrets Turned to Thanks 

By Master Akane

_Ok the rest of the story will be taking place in the past. It will go in chronological order and everything that happens will involve Sesshy ^_^ I mean, they're his memories so he has to have been there ^_^ Anyway enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though ^_^ 

**Part 1**

"Someday you will be the Lord of the Western Lands," Inutaisho said to his five-year-old child.

"Really Dad?" The little demon asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

"Will I learn to fight with a kantana like you? Or will I learn archery like mama? And what about magic? Will I learn that too?"

"Yes, yes you will learn all of that and much, much more," said Inutaisho with a laugh, "but you must also learn to deal with other, more … tiresome issues."  The taiyoukai left leaving behind a very confused Sesshoumaru.  His father didn't do anything but fight demons, didn't he?  '_Oh well' _he thought and went off looking for his mother.

His search led him to the gardens.  Fountains, ponds, roses and every other flower you could imagine grew here.  This was not your typical backyard flowerbed, but an immense area, almost like another world to a young child.  All was at peace here.  He liked spending time here with his mother.  Finally he found his mother, Kane, sitting on the rim of one of the center fountains.  While his father had rough white hair, golden eyes and a crescent moon on his rough face, his mother was quite different.  She had fine, rare blonde hair, almost like silk, which blew against her pale skin. This unique feature gave people the impression was from the far off regions in Europe.  Two magenta stripes graced her cheeks, bringing out her purple eyes.  Sesshoumaru was about to rush to his mother's arms when he noticed she was… crying??

"Mama, why are you sad?" His mother turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Oh its nothing dear."

"If it was nothing, you would not be crying," the young demon stated with a superior glare, which looked quite funny coming from a child of five.

"You're right Sesshoumaru." Kana said with a small sad smile.

"Promise you wont cry again?  It makes me feel sad.  Promise?"  Sesshoumaru begged with pleading eyes.

"I promise."  Unfortunately, promises are made to be broken

Well I have more written but I would like some reviews before I continue. Thank you! 


	3. Part 2

Regrets Turned to Thanks 

By Master Akane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though ^_^ Part 2 

"Father I can now identify the different scents of people. All the other nobles said it was an 'accomplishment for someone so young'." There was no reply.  "Aren't you proud father?"

"Hmm…Oh that's nice son," Inutaisho said with a wave of his hand.

'_What did I do wrong?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he walked down the lonely halls.  It had been six months since his encounter with his crying mother. Ever since he'd worked hard mastering the sword, and other fighting techniques.  When the neighboring lords came to visit, they were all amazed by Sesshoumaru's quick learning.  '_But what does it matter'_ he thought sadly.  "Father doesn't care about anything I do."

"Well, well, well, what sseemss to be the trouble young lord?" came a voice from behind.  Sesshoumaru turned around to see Ronan, the Lord of the Northern Lands.  His father and Ronan, a snake demon, didn't get along too well.  But Sesshoumaru had taken a liking to Ronan.  After all, the snake demon treated and praised Sesshoumaru like a _real _father would have.

"Father doesn't seem to care if I can fight or not and mother has been acting very strange lately."

"Oh I ssee," Ronan said, "well young lord, I musst warn you. Great changesss are about to take place in your life. And remember, if you ever need anything, I'll gladly help you."  Sesshoumaru nodded in response, not fully understanding what he was just told.

Later that night on his way to his bedchamber, Sesshoumaru over heard his parents arguing. Thought they were whispering, Sesshoumaru excellent hearing being a dog youkai. Still being young and curious, he stopped outside and put his ear to the door.  Unfortunately, he was not aware that this first argument was only the beginning of a chain of events, which would forever haunt his mind and change his life.

_Okay after typing this out I realize my sections are really short and I apologize but bear with me and read the short story. I already wrote this whole thing out on paper and don't really want to rewrite it. Thank you for reading Review please ^_^_


	4. Part 3

Regrets Turned to Thanks 

By Master Akane

1_ review ^___^ Thank you Gina! And the rest of you…come on it does take too long to type up a little review *hint hint*_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though ^_^ Part 3 

"What!?"

"Kane, I know how much you resent such meetings, but we must attend.  You've never made such a fit about it before.  Why-"

"_Why_ must we make an alliance on these human's terms?  They should fear us!  And if not you should make them fear and respect us.  My making this alliance they will look to us as guards to do their every bidding.  What can we get from the?  We already receive plenty of food, as it is their duty as peasants to give a percent of their goods to the lord of their land.  When I was a child my own father once considered such a treaty and was stabbed in the back, literally!  How do you knows this will turn out exactly as planned?"

"Look, this meeting isn't only with humans, but with every family, youkai or not, that holds power.  Being Lady of the Western Lands you must attend it with me."

"But this is annual meeting that we have avoided every year, everyone knows we already have an heir to our lands. We have alliance with plenty of other lands, so why is this year so different we must attend?"  There was a brief pause, which any human would have thought nothing of.  However, being a youkai, Sesshoumaru could sense the hesitation within his father. 

"There are some…matters I must see to." Inutaisho spat out in a tone saying the discussion was over.

'Odd' thought Sesshoumaru, 'Father always tries to avoid these meetings, and has never really had an interest in human affairs of his Lands.  I wonder why he's insisting they go this year?  And what matters does he have to see too? I'm so confused.  Adults should be more direct it would make eves dropping a lot more rewarding for the effort put into it.  I'll talk to mother about it tomorrow.'  And with that, he set off to bed. ~*~* 3 weeks later *~*~ 

Sesshoumaru found himself waiting in front of the palace for the rest of the high standing guests.  The meeting his mother didn't want to attend was being held in the inu-youkai's domain.  Kane would not discuss the meeting with her son, much to Sesshoumaru's dismay.  Inutaisho had made sure everything threw out the grounds was perfect.  Every flower arrangement was trimmed just right; the kitchen staff was given recipes for luxurious foreign meals, and rooms were prepared for the numerous guests.

"Mother, who will be attending?" asked a very anxious Sesshoumaru.  Inutaisho grimaced at this comment.  His young son and seemed to shut him out the past month or so.

"The Lords and Ladies from the Eastern, Northern, and Southern lands.  Also a few lesser nobles with smaller domains within the lands."

"But I've already met the Lords and Ladies from the Eastern, Northern, and Southern lands.  Do I _have _to meet the other people?  Its so boring!"

"Of course you must son," replied Inutaisho before his mate could answer.  "One day when you become Lord you too must attend these types of meetings.  You must begin disciplining yourself at a young age.  Also because you're my heir I'm sure the nobles you haven't met would like to meet you."

"Yes father."

_'Sure I must meet the other nobles,' _thought Sesshoumaru to himself. _'The Lords and Ladies of the East, North, and South already know me.  I doubt the humans are **so **important I must meet them.  And I don't want my Dad to get stabbed in the back. Looks like its going to be a pretty boring night,' _thought Sesshoumaru with a sigh.  As his parents greeted to coming guests Sesshoumaru stared playing with a rock with his tail.  Little did he know that this night would turn out to be anything but boring.

  

Cliff hangers ^_^ gotta love them. Once I get the next part typed I will post it.  This whole story is written on scrap notebook paper.  I gotta have something to do in history class ^_~ I hope you all enjoy this so far. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STOR SO FAR.  And don't forget to leave a little review.    ~   Master Akane 


	5. Part 4

Regrets Turned to Thanks 

By Master Akane

First off, Thank you all for reading my story and for the positive feed back I really appreciate it. So I have decided to bless you all with another wonderful chapter ^_^.  So enjoy and Review please!!!!!!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though ^_^_

Part 4 

All the nobles, humans and demons alike, were idly chatting while enjoying the best meal the Western Lord's kitchen staff had ever prepared.  Sesshoumaru was looking around the room, desperate for a chance to escape but none came.  Every time he looked up from his untouched meal, someone was looking at him or blocking the door.  Sighing heavily, the young lord resigned himself to believe that he was purposely being held captive in his own dinning hall.  So he decided to observe the guests for anything amusing or maybe even a young playmate for him to cause mischief with.  Lazily he skimmed his view over the room until a couple peculiar, and most unacceptable things caught his attention.

First of all, one human was sitting a little too close to his father and a little too friendly.  Now Sesshoumaru wasn't too aware of how adults showed attraction towards one another, but he was sure allowing another to hand feed you was not a good sing.   And second, where was his mother who was suppose to be there at all times to answer his questions?  Finally he caught a chance to escape and snuck out of the room.  But if he thought the dinning hall was crowded, it was nothing compared to the commotion throughout the rest of the palace.  People were running all over the place with no sign they knew where to go or what to do.  Who ever knew there were so many servants in the place?

"Tell the Lord"  "Don't let anyone out of the dinning hall"  "He refuses to see anyone"  "Where's the young master?"  "We must find him!"  "How are we going to explain this to them?"  "Who let him pass the guards?"  "Where's Lady Kane?"  "Put all the staff searching for the intruders."  "What happened?"

These and many more comments (along with some colorful language) could be heard echoing in the halls.  So because al this chaos, no one noticed a small confused boy running down the corridors crying, "Mother?  Mamma where are you?"  _'Where is she?' _ Sesshoumaru blamed his father for this.  Kane and Inutaisho should have been sitting together eating and entertaining the guests.  "Mamma!  Please answer mother.  Mamma!!"  Despite these desperate cries, the boy would never again hear his mother answer him.

~*~*~*~*~

It had been a long, tedious two hours.  The palace had quieted down quite a lot, but still only one knew the fine details of what had really taken place.

Kane, not being able to stand her husbands disgraceful behavior any more, left to her chamber.  Unfortunately, the dinning hall was on the opposite side of the grounds from her chambers.  All was quiet and someone decided to follow Kane.  _'No worries,'_ thought Kane to herself.  _' I may be a female but I'm still one of the most powerful youkai ever.  No one would dare hurt me, especially in my own domain!' _ Oh how wrong she was.  The next corner she turned, she walked right into a dagger pointed at her fine neck.  At first no one noticed a young boy spying from the shadows.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," stated a gruff, unrecognizable voice, as Kane was about to attack.

"Oh and why not?" Kane was holding back a laugh being more amused than frightened at the moment.  What was a simple dagger to years of training in every form of magic?

"You could easily get yourself out of this position, but I wonder…how would your one and only son do?  If I don't return to the one who sent me, a swarm of bandits will come in tonight and, well, I figure your son would not fare well in a twenty to one battle, eh?"  If there had been any more light than the slowly dying candle, one would have seen the Lady of the West's face turn pale so she looked no more than a ghost.  If she escaped she would be spending al the short time she had simply trying to convince her arrogant husband, so no one could be warned of an oncoming attack soon enough, and her Sesshoumaru would surely die.  

"You think he would not receive help?"

"You and I both know no one would could be warned quickly enough to save him."

"Who sent you?!"  Fear was evident in her voice. 

"What does it matter? Ah, but if you must know my Lady," the unnamed man said in a mocking voice, "then I shall tell you this: It was your mistake to allow humans in your home."  Kane was then turned around and stabbed repeatedly in her back, blood splattering everywhere.  Normally this would have been easy to live through but, Sesshoumaru noticed, this blade was no ordinary knife, unless all knifes glow an eerie purple.  When Sesshoumaru no longer sensed the man he ran to his mother's side.  Sesshoumaru fell to his knees crying "Mamma! Mamma! Mother please answer me! You can't be dead you can't be!"  Sesshoumaru was told not to cry but he couldn't help it. His body collapsed over his mother corpse and her cried like no demon had ever cried.

Kane had given up her life to save her son; Sesshoumaru knew this.  But why did she have to go so soon in his life.  Sesshoumaru didn't understand.  Who killed her anyway?  Whoever that was would suffer his wrath someday.  But Sesshoumaru couldn't think about revenge or anything else right now.  All that was on his mind was his mother.  She always smiled and put off everything for her son.  She loved him like his father never could.  What god did he upset to deserve this kind of punishment?  

But all this happened two hours ago.  Kane was cleaned up and laid on her bed.  Sesshoumaru went to look upon her.  She seemed so peaceful lying there, with a small smile gracing her perfect face.  It was decided the humans would not be told of this event.  Every demon visiting had come to see her and pay their last respect.  Every demon that is, except Sesshoumaru's father, Inutaisho. 

_*Sniffle* Ok that was hard to write.  But it had to be done.  Ok this is the first chapter where any really action takes place and the story starts.  I hope you all don't stop reading because of this sadness.  Sesshoumaru vowed to get revenge remember *points up* you know what that means ^_^  as always Please review!!_


	6. Part 5

**Regrets Turned to Thanks**

By Master Akane

_Ok I know this chapter is going to be a little slow so I did a double upload!!!! Sorry to everyone I've kept waiting. I've had comp problems and it's a little discouraging when you don't get that many reviews hint hint so Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though _

**Part 5**

Three years had past since that fateful night and much had changed. Inutaisho vanished after that night, along with the human nobles whom the Generals chased out. Sesshoumaru cried harder than anything the day after, finally realizing his mother was gone and his father ran away. For a 5 year old, demon or human, this is simply too much to deal with. Inutaisho lost almost all his eldest son that night.

The lords and ladies from the neighboring lands remained in the Western Lands to help sort everything out. It was decided Kohano, Sesshoumaru's uncle, would take control over the west until Sesshoumaru was old enough to become lord. It was also decided that Sesshoumaru would spend one year with every lord to be trained in different fields of battle.

When he was six, his first year of training began with Hiryo and Kisha, wolf demons and Lord and Lady of the south. There he learned self control and how to hide all emotions from your enemy. It was believed that your emotions betrayed your plan of attack. Sesshoumaru also learned mind defense, so if anyone tried to use magic or illusions against him, they would not prevail. Hiryo and Kisha were quite proud when he left them, even though he still need to work on perfecting his mind defenses. After all, he was only seven at this point.

Next he went to the east to learn hand-to-hand combat with the cat demons Uingu and Sutassafiai. This was probably the hardest year of training. Lord Uingu trained the young prince like he would a well-experienced general. Sesshoumaru left that year with the ability to sense anyone around him for miles and could beat Uingu and Sutassafiai in combat.

His third year of training at eight years old was with the snake Lord and Lady of the North, Ronan and Aranami. Ronan taught him sword fight, something Sesshoumaru mastered perfectly within the first two months. Aranami spent the rest of the time teaching Sesshoumaru about the fine arts such as classic artwork, poetry, literature works, and songs. Sesshoumaru would admit it to no one, but it was obvious these topics intrigued him. It was guessed he loved them so much because their beauty and grace reminded him of his mother. They were sad to see Sesshoumaru leave but proud of what he had achieved.

Now, three years after his mother's death, Sesshoumaru was returning to the west to learn negotiation skills and proper etiquette from his uncle. He took his time getting home because he dreaded what he was learning next. '_And why shouldn't I take my time?' _ he often argued with himself, '_who would want to learn proper etiquette.' _He was still only nine years old even though he was quite skilled and mature. But it's funny how youkai age, they grow rapidly within the first 10 years of there life to the point the look late teens, then stop for a good 40 years of so. Yet despite his outward appearance of no emotions, he was quite happy and one could tell by his walk. He was going home, he was as strong if not stronger than demon reaching 100 years of age, and he didn't have to see his father. For all Sesshoumaru cared his father could be dead. He was nothing but a traitor and could never be forgiven in the young lord's eyes. He wished to never see him again. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru has never had luck with wishes.

_It would be mean to leave off here wouldn't it? And after such a long wait for me to upload too. So I'll be nice keep going 'cause we have a double upload!_


	7. Part 6

Regrets Turned to Thanks

By Master Akane

_Hurray!!! Continue reading the story but don't forget to review!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though _

**Part 6**

"Uncle I've returned."

"Sesshoumaru…. is that you?" was the reply but the voice didn't belong to his uncle. Slowly and cautiously Sesshoumaru turned around to see none other than his father. Unlike years before, Sesshoumaru could look his father in the eyes. Both were near five feet six inches, Inutaisho being slightly taller, but it wouldn't long until Sesshoumaru was towering over his father. Sesshoumaru gave a quick, small bow to his father while saying, "Excuse me, I must find Kohano."

"What's this! Nearly four years and you can't even spare the time to give your own dad a proper greeting?" he said with a small chuckle.

"My _true_ father died along with my mother," stated Sesshoumaru monotonously while looking at his father; emotionless mask in its place.

Least to say, Inutaisho was utterly shocked. Four years and this is all is son could say to him. How was he supposed to respond to that? Perhaps he could have handled the situation perfectly fine, but being the rash and stubborn person that he was… he chose the hard, offensive way. "You DARE talk to your lord and father that way!" he bellowed at his son, finishing in a low growl.

"Last I check Kohano was lord of these lands. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find him."

"WHAT!!!!! When did my god forsaken brother take my rule!!!!"

"The day after you ran away. The high council decided that you were no longer capable of running your lands, and since I'm not of age yet, Kohano was appointed," Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly.

"A man isn't aloud to take holiday anymore!"

"Apparently not," came a voice from behind Inutaisho.

"Hello Kohano," Sesshoumaru said as his father whipped around to see who intruded their conversation.

"Sesshoumaru! It's good to see you boy! I'll guess your training went well," and smiling the two men embraced each other in a friendly hug, seeming to forget all about the tai-youkai standing next to them.

"E-hem!"

"Oh yes. Uncle, perhaps you could tell me why your brother is back?" Sesshoumaru asked unknowingly hurt Inutaisho more than knifed could by referring to him as 'your brother' instead of 'my father'.

"Right, well your father….he a…um… quite frankly I'm not sure how to tell you but…he-"

"I have chosen a new mate."

_How will Sesshy take this news? We will find out soon……………………hopefully……………………but remember reviews make be happy and the more reviews, the more chapters. Special thank you to _caiyoko, rogue-cowgirl, Cold-Blooded Death, _ my three reviewers. I love you guys!!!!! ::give cyber pocky::_


	8. Part 7

Regrets Turned to Thanks 

By Master Akane

Yeah another update! I would have gotten it out sooner but was out of town SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND REVIEWS ARE COMING IN AND EVERYTHING ::slaps self really hard:: Forgive me ::bows::

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though _

**Part 7**

"I refuse to go Kohano! I will NOT got to some human village with that inconsiderate traitor!" So Sesshoumaru was mature, but still young enough to through a tantrum.

"And if it was in my power to do so, trust me you would not leave the Western Lands.  Unfortunately I have no say in the matter Sesshoumaru," Kohano was just as mad if not more so than Sesshoumaru.  The battle-scarred youkai sank into the chair behind his dark oak desk.  Inutaisho was demanding Sesshoumaru come with him to visit his new wife, Saya.  When asked if he wished to claim his position as Lord of the West, Inutaisho only laughed and said why would he want to be reminded of his past? Insanity was the only explanation Kohano and Sesshoumaru could come up with. 

"He doesn't want to remember Kane, so why would he want to see her only son," Sesshoumaru said more to himself than his uncle.

"You've already had three years of training and have better fighting skills than most demons on this earth.  The only things holding you back are your pride and, at times, your honor might prolong your dreams.  But honor is the basis of good living as I'm sure you know.  If your father wishes for you to go, I cant stop him.  Humans are tolerable.  They wont bother you if you don't bother them, besides, most of them will fear you.  And you can talk to any of the other lords anytime you want."

"How? How can I speak with them immediately when we are more than a days travel away from one another?"

"Ahh, I was suppose to wait until you were older but I think this is a good time to how you."

 Kohano bent down and opened the bottom drawer of the desk.  Sesshoumaru had never seen what was in that drawer for it was always locked.  Kohano pulled an ancient looking key from a leather pouch and opened the lock.  The youkai pulled out a small mirror, like one the noble ladies would carry while traveling.  At first glance it looked like an old broken, dusty mirror.  But upon further inspection, one would notice the rim was made of the purest silver. Inu-youkai were carved into the metal with extraordinary detail.  Sesshoumaru took the mirror. '_But what did it do?'_

"Every lord except your father has one," Kohano started, not knowing or caring what his nephew was thinking at the moment.

"And why doesn't he have one?  Not that I care or anything."

"Kane, your mother, suspected Inutaisho was starting to become disloyal to her, a crime itself within the youkai community.  She was very emotional for her race and wanted desperately to talk to someone at any given moment about her emotional state.  But she dare not tell the servants as everyone knows not to trust them.  So after studying many spells and consulting many sorcerers and priestesses, Kane invented these communication mirrors," Kohano explained.

"Impressive…but how do I use it?"

"Simply look into the mirror and speak the name of the one you wish to speak to"

"Thank you uncle. I-" but Sesshoumaru's thought was cut off by the sound of Inutaisho yelling for his son to hurry up.

"Sounds like its time for you to leave your home once again, I hope next time we meet there will be no…interruptions," Kohano stated mumbling the last part.

Chuckling to himself, Sesshoumaru embraced his uncle in a hug, and turned to leave.  Looking down at the object in his hand, he thought that maybe this communication thing might make things more enjoyable.  However a little voice in his head said he was still walking toward a living hell.

_Ok typing next one as we speak…..and while im finishing up writing this story on paper, random ideas are popping into my head. So what do you think peeps??? Sess/Kag sequel or no. Tell me please THANK YOU ALL FOR DEALING WITH MY INSANITY cyber poky for all_


	9. Part 8

Regrets Turned to Thanks 

By Master Akane

_Woot Woot! Same day!!!! Same hour!!!!!! Love me!!!!! This is a real turning point in the story too read on!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own the plot though _

**Part 8**

'Humans are not to be trusted. All they care for is power and money. That of course comes after sex and drugs. If something scares them or is unfamiliar with them, there is only one course of action they take, and that is the path of destruction.' That is taught to all youkai children and it seemed almost true in Sesshoumaru's case. They tried to destroy Sesshoumaru, but they could not succeed. Sesshoumaru developed a thin layer of ice over his heart, yet this was only the foundation, as eventually many layers would grow on top of that over time.

He was still a child, even though he had been forced to mature, his heart still desired to play and be ridiculous. Whenever he tried to interact with the children, parents yelled at him like a stray, disease carrying dog while ushering their children away from him. Adults gave him the cold shoulder after they became with the game they created by throwing stones at him. He couldn't understand it, he hadn't even talked to them! But it didn't bother him much. The fact that his father didn't even care about his problems but instead laughed at him saying 'he should be stronger', did bother him. However, he kept to himself and often took walks in the forest. At night he would star gaze or talk to the other lords, creeping out of the hut he was forced to stay in. Nothing much was going on at home. Kohano had given Sesshoumaru his mirror, so the young lord was forced to talk to the other three to find out news about his own land. There was small talk about a revolution in the Southern Lands but when wasn't there talk of war?

This was the routine that happened daily peculiar happened.

Sesshoumaru was outside getting ready for a hunting trip to relieve him of his anger, when his father came rushing out. "Sesshoumaru," he gasped out, "haven't seen you around much."

"Well you wouldn't since I've been ignoring you."

"Now, now son, I know why you're upset and I understand. I felt you for three years right after your mother's death, then dragged you here, but everything will turn out find and….Sesshoumaru? SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear any more lies, so he ran. He escaped into the woods to a nice secluded spot he had found the first day he came to the village. It had a small waterfall, no more than three feet tall, dripping into a small pond. Trees were packed tightly around the rocky area but there was one nice grassy patch for one to sit down upon.

"He doesn't understand. I belong back in the Western Lands, in the palace, with the other lords of council. Not here with some women who will more likely than not bear for a son a pitiful hanyou," Sesshoumaru spit out the last word in disgust. "Why can't he see I'm not like him."

Sesshoumaru sat there for over an hour, not really thinking, but just enjoying the peace. "Ssesshoumaru…" He whipped around looking for the owner of the voice. '_Must have just imagined someone called me' _he thought shrugging it off. "Ssesshoumaru." He heard the voice again. The voice sounded close yet muffled. Again Sesshoumaru looked around. He then looked down at his small pouch he carried around. Reaching down he pulled out his communication mirror. "Ronan!"

"Ssso you are still there. I was sstarting to think you couldn't sstand your current sssituation and killed yourself," the Northern Lord said with a small smile.

"Ahh don't rule that option out yet," Sesshoumaru said with a sad chuckle. "Running away doesn't work, trust me I've tried. Inutaisho himself comes after me or his mate, apparently some princess, sends demon exterminators after me. I get ganged up on and I cant get rid of all of them at once, at least not yet, I will some day become stronger."

"Well its good to sssee you're ssstill alive. Now I have ssome sshocking news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not ssure how to put it…" Ronan stalled.

"Just tell me will you! I can take it!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"It's about your mother…sshes not dead."

_Ohhh cliffy!!!! How can she not be dead??? We all saw her stabbed to death didn't we? -- never fear be patient and all shall be revealed. If anyone wants to guess, they're welcome to it. If someone does get it right [[I doubt that thought ']] I might have to draw them some fan art… not promising anything though, but still keeping it in mind. Don't forget to tell me if you want the sequel to be Sess/Kag or no. Luv you! V_


End file.
